


Battle Scars

by KatzKrazy101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aunt Pepper Potts, Baby Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Drinking to Cope, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2 Compliant, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Mentioned Ben Parker, Minor Character Death, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Iron Man 1, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Tony Stark, Sad and Happy, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Happy Hogan, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzKrazy101/pseuds/KatzKrazy101
Summary: Tony Stark. A name that was well known. Anyone and everyone knew Tony Stark. Unless you lived under a rock. But Tony Stark was flawed, very much so. He would always sleep with women, men, anything he could get to at the time. He goes to an expo and gets drunk and has a useless fling. With a woman named...Liza? Ashley? Lindsey? He has no clue, until 7 months later he gets a call on his private line with a woman named Mary Fitzpatrick. She was pregnant with his child...[cont.](not an everyday bio Tony work!)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. .please be my escape.

10:00 𝙖𝙢 

Tony Stark was not a morning person whatsoever. For two reasons, but the list seemed to get longer every time he opened his eyes. 

He felt a pounding behind his eyes. It was a dull thud. It was annoying. Tony didn't want to get up but his alarm was blaring. He groaned and he pats around before he hit the off button. He laid there for a few seconds before he opens his eyes. He blinked the sleep away as he sat up. His mouth was drier than sand. He smelt even worse he thought to himself. It wasn't until he turned he realized he smelt...like a flowery perfume. '𝘼𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙄 𝙨𝙪𝙥𝙥𝙤𝙨𝙚? 𝙐𝙣𝙡𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙄 𝙙𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙛𝙞𝙧𝙨𝙩 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙨.' Tony groggily moved as he looked at the other side of his king bed. He could tell someone else was in his bed besides just him. But he couldn't remember, and he at the moment was too tired to remember. 

Tony yawned and he rubbed his eyes as he stumbled out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like death warmed over. He was pale and he had extreme under-eye bags. He sighed as he turned on the sink and he splashed cold water on his face. He leaned against the sink. JARVIS kindly (or rudely) interrupted. 

"𝘚𝘪𝘳, 𝘔𝘴. 𝘗𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴."

Tony looked up at the ceiling and he shook his head. "Tell her I am not going. I am dying right now." He spoke gruffly. He could almost hear JARVIS sigh. But he didn't say anything further. Tony hated mornings again for many reasons. 

It took Tony an hour to get up and shower and get ready for the day. He was wearing a fancy three-piece suit and he was sipping on his third cup of coffee. He missed the conference and he was happy about it. He didn't want to sit in a boring and long conference. Other people weren't happy. Pepper Potts was the most upset about him missing the fifth conference this month. He was preparing to get a lecture (that he knew that he wasn't going to listen to). Tony sipped at the black and bitter beverage. It was too early for this. He wondered what happened last night. He could barely even remember. But Pepper jogged his memory as they were driving heading to another meeting he assumed. He had a small gala slash expo he had called it, it was a party, and that involved drinking and beautiful women and men so it was a win-win across the board. The memory flooded his mind, as the car was speeding past many tall buildings. 

'𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘭. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨.' 

Tony now knew that he was with someone last night at the gala. All he remembered about her was the dark hair and soft skin he knew it was a woman because he had felt some of what happened last night. Tony was used to the one night stands and he enjoyed them very much. Tony shook out of his thoughts as the car rolled to a stop in front of a tall building. It was the tower he worked in plenty of times. It looked like someone was standing outside. Tony still had a small ache in his head. He took so much more Advil than JARVIS thought was needed. It was Obidiah Stane. One of his many bosses, he thought. But he and Pepper mostly ran the company. Tony got out of the car and he put on his signature sunglasses. It blocked out the brightness of the sun and it dulled the small ache in his head.

His driver Happy had joked very lightly, saying that it looked like he hadn't slept in a decade, and Tony just agreed because he knew he looked like that on a daily basis more than not these days. Tony got out of the luxury car and he stepped onto the concrete and up the steps. He could hear the clicking of heels behind him as Pepper had also gotten out of the car. He saw the flat look that Obidiah gave. Tony gave his usual smug and goofy smile. 

"Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Tony said playfully. Tony Stark was good at many things. Like being a drunk, a womanizer, a playboy, and his light and very carefree attitude besides other things. Tony wasn't a very serious person all the time, but he was almost like that most of his adult life. He saw Obie roll his eyes and shake his head. Tony's smile faded a little. He knew this look fairly well. 

"Stark. You're late as usual. We had a very important meeting. That you decided to skip on. Another scandal I see?" He spoke with a snarky tone. It always pissed Tony off because...well it was known that he and Obie had a very unusual relationship. After his parents died he was to live with Obie. And that was just a terrible as when he lived with Howard Stark. Obie always talked to him like a two-year-old and the ache in his head was getting worse. 

Many hours later Tony had sat through many meetings and calls. He filled out so much paperwork he was afraid that his head was about to fall off his shoulders. This day had not been very eventful. Tony was sitting in his office and he was slowly spinning in his chair. He was very bored, and his mind was now seeping into the dark side until it was interrupted by Pepper coming in with a very unusual emotion. It looked like anger mixed with confusion. She was holding a phone in her hand. 

Tony smiled sweetly at her. "Ah, are you saving me? Thank you so much, it means so much." He spoke playfully. He frowned however when Pepper shook her head. She stayed silent for a very long moment. Tony raised a brow, he was now thinking that something was wrong. He could not feel it in his gut. Pepper was usually mad at him for missing his conferences and getting drunk every other night and sleeping with anything that swims his way. 

"Someone was on the phone today, and I was going to ignore it. Remember the gala you went to seven months ago?" She said. Her voice was steely and very serious. Tony stopped spinning in his chair and he looked at the blonde woman. He sat up straighter, and he shrugged. "I was drunk. So probably not, why?" He spoke gently to his PA. Pepper sighed heavily. 

"I was on the phone with this woman. She said that she is was pregnant with your child." The world seemed to stand still for a few seconds. Tony's brain short-circuited. He then shook his head. "Pep, you do know that many women claim that all the time." He said gently. He would not believe it whatsoever. Many women he would sleep with would claim this for a money grab, but it was always wrong. Pepper shook her head. "She already had the baby, Tony. She sounded very certain that you are the father of this child." 

Tony's mind couldn't wrap around this. He wouldn't believe this, he couldn't. He could feel his chest tighten as he looked at Pepper. "W-what is her name?" He managed to say. He looked at the woman who was giving him a sad and soft look. 

"𝙈𝙖𝙧𝙮 𝙁𝙞𝙩𝙯𝙥𝙖𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙘𝙠."

The world went blank...

\----------- 𝘈𝘶𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵 10𝘵𝘩 2001


	2. .don't let me fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to make a choice now. And he doesn't know how to feel or to act. He knows what he is like. And what he was like. He doesn't know if he could...or could he?

2: 35 𝙥𝙢

It was black. It was dark. It was just 𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙠. 

Tony had not been paying attention. He was just staring ahead. He couldn't believe that a woman has his child. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥. Tony knew the name fairly well. Tony had remembered that night. He was drunk as always, but he remembered everything about her. She was pretty smart. But, Tony wouldn't believe it. He always told himself he wouldn't have kids. He would never have kids, and he couldn't. Howard was a terrible father, and that was an understatement. Tony had issues. One night stands, scandals, and alcohol. Those things he knew well, and it just swarmed him and that is what he became, 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 

Tony swore he was awake for a second, but he must've had panicked. Pepper was by his side and rubbing his shoulder blades. He was shaking. Tony blinked for a second. He let out a shaky breath. He didn't know what to say or what to do at this moment. Tony had listened and he heard Pepper, but would he ignore it? Maybe, Mary was lying. Because that could still be a possibility. 

"Did they do a paternity test? Because you never know. Women do this all the time, Pep." Tony said. His voice was void of emotion. He didn't want to get more emotional than he was already feeling, because fatherhood scared him. Children scared him. And he also had a disliking for children, but he couldn't say much because he used to be one and he wasn't always that good. But looking at his history can he blame himself? 

Pepper hummed, she stopped rubbing the male's shoulder blades. She shook her head. Pepper could already tell how Tony was feeling. She wanted to dismiss it, but she also didn't know how to feel either. She was fairly disappointed, but she also was wondering if her boss would change. But she knew that was doubtful. Tony never changed, but she would never say that out loud. 

"Boss, you should go see." She said gently. 

Tony didn't answer her. He wanted to see, but at the same time, why would he? He would ruin that child's life if he went, but he would also ruin it if he would leave the child to himself. He could feel it in his gut that Mary wouldn't keep the child. She was married, right? To what's his name..Erin? Sam? Toby? Tony had no clue. But he was sober enough to know that she mentioned and man that she was with as they had talked a lot that night. Which was seven months ago. A whole 𝙨𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙝𝙨. Tony frowned at that. 

"Did you say that she already had the baby?" He spoke brashly. He didn't look at Pepper as she had stepped away from him as he wasn't having a panic attack at the mention of the baby. He watched as she nodded. 

"Yes, he was born prematurely." She stated. 

Tony didn't react. He knew that premature could mean many things. But the baby was born two months premature. That was terrible. Tony did hear that he had a son. He had a son. A small person, that was 𝙝𝙞𝙨. Tony was related to him. Tony had to do this. He had to make a choice of what to do. He wanted to see first if this was true. He always had to pick the easiest choice, because he was too scared to admit that he was downright petrified. Tony was too prideful. Tony let out a deep sigh out of his nose. His palms were clammy and he could feel it. He stood shakily. He could feel Pepper's eyes on him. He hated the silence, but he also enjoyed it because he could already feel the disappointment. 

"Where is she?" Tony asked. He winced at his blunt and numb tone. He was mad at himself. He made a mistake. A massive mistake. 

Pepper looked at Tony and she seemed unsure of telling him. But she wouldn't hold that information from him. She felt like this was a new beginning for Tony. He was being curious. But she knew that he just wanted this confirmed so he could make a rash and stupid decision. She looked at him and gave him a bit of a softer look. 

"Queen's Memorial Hospital." She said. 

Tony snapped up and looked at her. Queen's? As in New York. Tony was all the way in California. This woman went to New York and had a baby. His baby. Tony hated that. He didn't want to call it his if it wasn't. He couldn't be sure yet. 

"Give me the number." He said. He held his sweaty palm out to be handed the phone. He saw Pepper hesitate and then she handed him the StarkPhone. He took it and he dialed in the number that Pepper provided him. He told her to leave. He didn't want to feel the disappointment anymore. 

The phone rang a few times before it was answered. 

"Hello?" The voice sounded tired, but it was still sweet and young. It was 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘺.

Tony stood there for a few seconds. His heart was beating quicker. He let out a breath and then he answered the doom that was awaiting him. 

"This is Tony Stark." He spoke. He may have sounded calm, but he was terrified. He was also very straight to the point. He found no need for casual conversation.

The voice on the other end of the phone seemed very surprised that he was on the phone.

"Tony..." She said. She seemed sad but also a bit like she was holding back emotions. Tony was never really good at reading and expressing emotions. He never knew how considering how he was raised. 

"I know what this is about. The baby was born today. I am not keeping it." Mary was also straight to the point as well. She had a different life, and she was dedicated to it and her now-husband after the seven months of carrying the baby. 

"You don't even know it's mine." He snapped lightly. Tony's grip on the phone was tight that his knuckles and the tips of his fingers were turning white. He wasn't angry, but he needed a way to calm down. He knew that the phone was not a stress ball by any means, but it will do for the meantime. He hated this, as much as Mary probably did. He heard a sigh over the phone. 

"Tony, he looks like you. Why would I lie to you?" 

"Many women do this for money, Mary." Tony no so casually dismissed that. He couldn't think like that now. He would never. 

"I see that your assistant got your message. You now know. If you want, you can come and have a test done. But as soon as you see it you will no doubt not want to." She spoke lightly. She was still being nice and sweet. Like the situation wasn't dire, and wasn't something to just be casual about. 

Tony stayed silent for a moment. He knew that Mary was a smart woman no doubt, but he wouldn't and couldn't believe it until he saw it. He nodded. He wanted this test done, and once he knew that baby wasn't his he would move on like this never happened like everything else. 

"Okay. I'm in California." He said. He knew that he was being an ass. He was pretty good at being that as well as a cool-headed adult. He heard the same sigh noise again. She was just agreeing nonverbally. 

"Okay, I'll see you then Tony." She said. 

The phone went dead. She had hung up first like she didn't have a care in the world about this. And he couldn't blame her now, could he? He would have had a similar reaction. And to think that she had to carry this baby for seven months. Tony had the phone held up to his ear and he stood there until Pepper walked back into the room. He cleared his throat and he put the phone in his pocket. Pepper gave Tony a soft look. 

"Cancel all my conferences...I am going to New York."

\----------- 𝘼𝙪𝙜𝙪𝙨𝙩 10𝙩𝙝 2001


	3. .north to south.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony flies out to Queens, and he has to make a choice. But he isn't sure until he realizes that he needs to be better to prove something...

3:58 𝙥𝙢

Tony was on a plane to New York. Queens to be exact. He was flying on his private plane he had gotten a long time ago. He left without really much notice. He had only called Pepper and told her to cancel everything. Which resulted in him getting ten missed calls, and one from Obie. Tony had turned off his phone and threw it onto the mini table. 

He was pacing on the plane. He was sweating, even though the air conditioning was running just fine. Tony was extremely stressed, to say the least. He had a least two cups of coffee by now just to stay awake and alert. He needed this to feel like it wasn't a dream. Because that is what it was starting to feel like, or a really sick joke. But he couldn't forget her sweet voice telling him that wasn't the case. He was still surprised. 

Tony had stopped and he looked at the bar. He was wondering if he could sneak in a few shots. But he knew that would be a bad idea. He was meeting a woman and the baby. He really didn't want to see a newspaper with the headline "𝘛𝘰𝘯𝘺 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘭." He shuddered at the thought of it would be another thing added to his list of extreme fuck ups which was still very ongoing. 

The flight was going to take a couple of hours. He sighed gently, and he sat back in his seat and he leaned back as he looked out the window of the plane. He could see the lush clouds. He gave a very small smile. He always thoughts that the clouds were beautiful, he liked to always be out of his house when he was a child. And when the days were warm and sunny he would lay and watch the clouds. Tony shook his head in thought, he had changed quite a lot through that time. Life was pretty messed up sometimes. 

Tony just continued to lean against the window. He had let his eyes slip closed as he relaxed until he was met with the doom that awaited him when he would arrive in Queens, New York. 

Tony could feel someone shaking him awake and he snapped his eyes open quickly. He groaned. His head was pounding and he just wanted to go back to sleep. He moved and he stood. He stretched as he felt all the bones pop and crack. And he was shocked. He was only thirty-one years old. He went and he left the plane. He slipped on his sunglasses. He walked a short distance to get to the car that would take him to the hospital Mary and the baby was at. 

Tony had sat in the car and he couldn't remember much while in the car. He hadn't paid attention to the scenery. Tony had been in New York many times, but it was mostly upstate. The sun was glazing over the horizon. It was beautiful, but that was overshadowed now with the nervousness that was settling within Tony. Tony knew that his life was changing so very much. He laughed a bit, but it was because he was just so in shock about his life had gone so much to shit in the matter of a few days. 

Tony hadn't fallen asleep, so he saw the hospital in view. It was the same one that Mary had mentioned on the phone. He motioned to the driver that his stop was there. Where the driver quickly drove over and parked. Tony was lucky people weren't put right now near the hospital. He thanked the driver with his normal charm and he got out. 

He was walking up to the silver doors that slid open. He could smell the musky scent of a hospital and also the heavy scent of cleaning supplies. He stepped up to the front desk. He was wearing more formal clothes so he looked really out of place. The lady at the counter smiled.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She said sweetly. Her bright attitude matched her bright blue scrubs she was wearing. Tony stood there and he hesitated. He then cleared his throat and slipped his sunglasses off. The lady's mouth dropped open. She seemed surprised. 

"Is a Mary Fitzpatrick here?" He spoke. He cringed when he heard how blunt that sounded. But he didn't know how to sound in this situation. He really couldn't be that excited, because he knocked up a woman and now he had to make a choice to either keep this baby or make it a warden of the state. Either way, he was screwed. 

The lady nodded, and she moved and she started to walk down the hall. Tony followed a few steps behind her. He didn't know why but the feeling of running away and not having to deal with this overwhelmed him. But, he just had to see. They stopped by a room, and the lady pointed inside. She seemed pretty silent and that irritated Tony. She seemed so bright earlier, but he shook it off. He nodded curtly in thanks. 

He took a shallow breath in and he stepped in. He saw the lady, she was sitting in a chair. Next to her was a glass box. Tony assumed that held the baby. He didn't look. He could see that Mary wasn't looking either. She must've felt the same way he was. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him. She gave a small warm and bitter smile. Tony knew this smile very well. 

"Tony. I didn't think you would come." She said as she stood and she looked at the male. She sighed. Tony looked at her. She looked extremely tired, but also he wondered why she was up and moving. He just nodded at her. He didn't really want to be here, but it also just made him wonder as well. 

"They are going to need a sample of your DNA if you don't believe me. But, I am leaving. I already signed the paperwork. I can't take care of him nor do I want to. I hope you understand Tony." She said solemnly. Tony blinked as he looked at her. He again nodded. He would need to look at the box, or more or so look into it to look at the baby. He moved and he felt her brush past him as she was walking away, she had stopped before she just left. Tony was shocked. 

Tony moved and he stepped closer to the box, and he felt his heart beating out of his chest. He stepped even closer. Then he felt his heart stop as well as his breathing as he looked down into the box. 

A small baby wrapped in a small blanket was awake and looking at him. He had a little fluff of hair and his eyes dark as his own. The baby grunted. And the hospital room went spiraling. 

\------------- 𝘈𝘶𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵 10𝘵𝘩 2001


End file.
